


Baby, Do You Feel It Too?

by volleycatnika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 +1 fic, Denial, JATT - Freeform, M/M, MFE Squad - Freeform, MFE pilots, Teasing, lots of making out, mames, memes?, past james/keith - Freeform, sex mention, what's a good ship name LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: The two of them barely fit in the cockpit and it’s not nearly as romantic as either one of them imagined. Nonetheless, it doesn’t stop Matt from sitting on his lap and kissing him so much that he swears he forgets how to think, the only thing running through his head are the lyrics from the Queen songs Matt plays from his phone.IN OTHER WORDS:Five times James Griffin denied the fact he’s dating Matt Holt and one time he doesn’t.





	Baby, Do You Feel It Too?

1 - Leifsdottir

 

Perched on the nose of his plane, James wipes a rag in slow circles, carefully cleaning the windshield with glass cleaner. Sure these planes are tough and his fellow pilots usually just slap some water on it and hose it off, but he likes to take his time. His life depends on the state of his plane and his mood is dependent on subtly ogling a certain rebel bent over the front of a nearby car, inspecting the engine inside. 

A rather unexpected voice interrupts his thoughts or the lack thereof - all he can think about is about how he’d rather be kissing Matt Holt in his plane than washing it. Especially since the cockpit is only meant for one person. Matt would have to sit on his lap. Or vice versa. And they’d kiss each other senseless. “According to my calculations, if you continue at this speed, you will finish cleaning your plane in three hours.” In typical Leifsdottir fashion what she doesn’t say matters as much as what she  _ does _ say. Her words accompanied by a simple raise of a brow and a shifting gaze that bounces between him and Matt. 

“I was just looking at him because…” think Griffin, think! What’s a believable excuse? “I just remembered something I need to ask him.”

His words, apparently, are far from convincing. At his response she squints at him, studying him with her ever-observant blue eyes. “You are hiding something,” she notes. “And it is not something you can hide forever. Tell me when you’re ready.” WIthout a single word more, she leaves. And honestly? James is a little bit shaken by the whole interaction. Not because he’s scared or ashamed of himself, but because he didn’t expect Leifsdottir of all people to be the first to ask him if he was seeing anyone. She never seemed to be the type to care about that stuff. Shrugging it off, he returns to cleaning his plane. He cleans it with a purposeful slowness. 

Three hours later it's dinnertime and the hangar is empty, void of anyone except him and Matt. Matt is a bit of a disaster, splotches of oil on his arms and face. But James doesn’t care. What does he care about? Hearing about what Matt’s been working on. What Matt has been thinking about. It turns out he isn’t the only one out of the two of them that got thinking about his plane. The two of them barely fit in the cockpit and it’s not nearly as romantic as either one of them imagined. Nonetheless, it doesn’t stop Matt from sitting on his lap and kissing him so much that he swears he forgets how to think, the only thing running through his head are the lyrics from the Queen songs Matt plays from his phone.

  
  


2 -Kinkade

 

Kinkade is, typically, a quiet guy. It isn’t that he thinks he’s better than anyone or that he’s socially awkward. He just doesn’t have much to say. And James respects that. However, like anyone, there are always changes in behavior and once Kinkade has a camera in hand, he grows a lot bolder. A lot louder. 

Kinkade catches him off guard, practically tiptoeing up to him before tapping him on the shoulder. “You alright? You’ve been staring off into space for a long time.” Upon noticing a certain rebel conversing with Keith at the end of the hallway, he corrects himself. “Oh, I see what it is. Here you’ll find James Griffin in his natural habitat. His unusually quiet behavior can be accredited to a variety of factors, although the most influential factor is that a very attractive man is talking to his boyfriend.”

“I wasn’t aware this was a nature documentary,” James replies with an annoyed huff. “Why are you filming me, anyway? Wasn’t Rizavi helping you film something more exciting?.”

“She was. She suggested I include more romance.”

“We’re not dating.”

“But you want to date him.”

“What? No! I  _ suggest _ you leave before I ban you from using that camera.”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

3 - Rizavi

 

“Griffin, how are you?” Rizavi asks him, chin casually resting on her hand. Although trying to play it casual, James just knows she wants something. It’s hard to not feel something is amiss, she’s grinning like a villain and she’s staring at him as though she’s trying to see through him. “You’ve seemed happy lately.  _ Really _ happy. Any reason for that?”

With a heavy sigh, James pushes his salad around with his fork. Based on previous inquiries from Leifsdottir and Kinkade, he already knows what this is about. Rizavi may be a skilled pilot, but she isn’t so good at keeping secrets. Her loose tongue would result in the whole base knowing. He’s not ashamed of being with Matt but he’s not sure if he’s ready to be so open, to have the whole base know his business. Rizavi especially wouldn’t leave him alone after finding out, she’s a bit of a gremlin and would likely tease him whenever she caught the two of them together. And although some of her teasing would be on point,  _ I bet you two make out in the supply closet on your lunch breaks _ , or,  _ you seem like the type that would have sex in a plane  _ he really doesn’t want to have that conversation with her. Or with anyone other than Matt, really. Such interactions are special and private, and he’d prefer to keep them that way. “What do you want, Rizavi?”

“You know what I want. Leifsdottir and Kinkade already asked you. And you lied. I know you’re dating him. Well, actually, no I don’t but I think you are. At the very least you have a crush on him. If you’re not dating him you should ask him out. He’s smart as hell and he’s got a very hot, rugged space rebel thing going on.” The last part James could definitely agree with. “You two would be so cute together! Besides, you’re both into nerdy stuff like _Star_ _Wars_. Just imagine it, him cosplaying as Leia and you, Han Solo. Wouldn’t that be cute? Or maybe _more_ than cute?” She suggestively wiggles her eyebrows.

If he had been eating something at that moment, he could’ve choked. “Rizavi! You’re so…” many words come to mind, and none of them particularly nice. Not wanting to be a complete jerk he settles for, “annoying. You’re really annoying.” And of course just at that moment an involuntarily blush forms on his cheeks and she starts teasing him for that. The only way he gets her to leave him alone is by uttering a vague, “I’m working on it! Let me handle my own love life.”

 

4 - Veronica

 

“So, I heard from Rizavi..” Veronica begins and James lets out an involuntary groan. Here we go again. “That some of your squad members may have crossed some boundaries recently.” Typing a few last words on her datapad, Veronica turns her full attention to James. “Their methods weren’t the greatest, but their heart was in the right place. They’re your friends and they really care about you. Granted you don’t have to tell them everything, but…” Her voice trails off as she shrugs. “I’m sure they’d like to know if you started to see someone. Not just because they want to tease you, although that could be part of it. They likely want to make sure your partner is treating your right and be there for you if you need any kind of support. The Garrison’s policy on relationships has loosened significantly since the war broke out and you shouldn’t come across any resistance but if you do, I’m here for you, okay?”

“Okay,” James responds with a mere nod of understanding. That was a rather unexpected but pleasant change of conversation. If only his squad members could have acted a bit more mature when speaking to him about such matters...

 

5 - Keith 

 

“James, you got a second?” perhaps the most unexpected person asks him. Sure it was years ago know that Keith and him dated but it still doesn't make it any less awkward. The memories of their time together are faded but not gone. And although James knows they are incompatible on the basis of personality, he knows Keith is a good kisser. He’d make a good make out buddy (no pun intended) if he was looking for such a thing. But despite how enticing the memories of Keith’s kisses are, the idea of kissing anyone but Matt makes his stomach do guilty somersaults. 

Despite his better judgment, he replies, “sure, what’s up?” 

Keith apparently doesn’t need to be told twice, leaning against James’s plane as he speaks. “Listen, I’m not an idiot. We dated once so I know what your lovestruck face looks like. You think you’re subtle but you’re not. It’s clear you care about Matt as more than just a friend. I’m nothing going to ask you to confirm anything or push you to do anything you don’t want to do but it’s obvious that Matt likes you too. Matt Holt can be foolish and impulsive sometimes but he is generally smart. And a good guy. And he’s Pidge’s brother, so…” His voice trails off as he gives James’s shoulder a gentle pat. “Don’t blow it, okay? You don’t meet a guy like that every day. Also if you ever chose to be open about what’s between you Matt let me know. I’d love to embarrass you in front of him.”

Although he most certainly does not like the idea of his ex sharing all of his embarrassing moments with his current partner, the rest of Keith’s points are extremely valid. “Thanks, Keith. Don’t forget I have embarrassing stories about you too.” Keith laughs as he exits, leaving James alone with his thoughts. 

  
  
  
  


+1  Matt

 

It’s a quiet, Saturday night. No alarms have gone off, no battles have recently been fought. It’s the most relaxed James has felt in days. And apparently, it is the most relaxed Matt has felt as well. Somehow squeezing onto James’s twin mattress, Matt uses James’s chest as a pillow, meanwhile reaching up with one hand to trace the outline of James’s jaw. “We’ve been doing this for a while,” Matt notes with an uncharacteristic softness to his voice. James tilts his head down so he can look at Matt as he speaks. “And we’ve talked about a lot of things, but we never really talked about us. Are we are, what we think we are? Or are we just make out buddies? And on the rare occasion when both of us are horny, fuck buddies? What do you want us to be? Because I-”

“Matt,” James interrupts, gently grabbing hold of the hand that caresses his face. He pulls it to his lips, giving it a kiss before continuing. “You’re probably confused because everyone who has asked me if we’re dating I’ve  _ lied _ to. The truth is, I consider us boyfriends. Or partners. Whichever term you prefer. Honestly, it’s probably gonna take me some time feeling comfortable telling everyone, but I do really care about you. What do you want us to be?”

Wiggling his hand free of James’s grasp he tugs James down by his neck, answering his question with a kiss. “We should’ve talked about this sooner. If I knew I was kissing my boyfriend, I would’ve kissed you differently.

“Or really? How?”

And that’s how he finds himself in the most pleasant of situations, Matt’s long hair, for once not in a ponytail, but instead cascading down his shoulders and enveloping his hands as he cradles Matt’s head. Matt straddles his hips, uniform tossed onto the floor. The white tank top Matt wears underneath is thin, and through it James gets a glimpse of Matt’s scarred but nevertheless beautiful body. Matt’s hands slip under his shirt and linger over his heart. “You’re kissing me,” James notes, whenever Matt pulls away to breathe, “like you’re afraid I’m going to disappear.”

“No,  _ Jamie _ ,” Matt corrects, chuckling into his lips. “I’m kissing you like you’re the most valuable thing in the universe. So in other words, I’m kissing you like you’re my boyfriend. Because you are.”

“Hmmm,” James replies with a happy hum. “I could get used to this. Although, I think I need a turn getting to kiss you like you’re my boyfriend. What if you spend the night, giving me my turn tomorrow morning?”

“Deal. Now shut up so I can kiss you more.”

  
  



End file.
